Coffee Shops and College
by tvvinktown
Summary: Alexander had just arrived in America nearly two years ago and he was already on his way to a college in new york with a full paid scholarship and having double majors. There will be love, the past will start to surface, and there will be hell. (Lams)(Cover art credit: vvhiny on instagram) [Undergoing heavy editing]


It was a busy morning for Alexander Hamilton, not exactly tall or average but not short either. He was right in the middle, standing at a whopping 5'7 with tan skin and his black mess of a hair secured tightly into a pony tail which almost made him look presentable. There were dark bags under his eyes and if anyone saw him they would say he hadn't slept in weeks with evidence to support the claim as he would always be seen with a large cup of black coffee in his hand and a laptop bag slung across his shoulder. The laptop was his prized possession, he saved up enough money with the help of others in his small town to be able to get himself it during his few years in America, and in those few years he managed to get a scholarship to a huge college mile away from where he lived being the laughing stock of people at his school. He arrived during the senior year which already brought some bullies to him but then it surfaced that the poor kid had panic attacks every time it stormed at night. It was exposed that he had been in a foster home in that short time and he was just some smart ass who wanted to prove everyone wrong. At least, that's what they told him. Now the day was August 21, 2017. Everything was crazy, and Alexander managed to convince his mother that he needed to go a few days early to unpack what little belongings he had but it was mostly to escape the craziness that was the small town just outside of Atlanta. It was a wonder that Alexander didn't have a panic attack on the plane but then again, he took his Xanax for the last time for awhile before boarding the plane, so he was out of it. By the time he arrived in New York it was nearly nightfall while the thought of that sounds lovely it was only the sights of all the lights and the sight of bustling people from all different cultures bustling around the airport to scramble towards the awaiting cars of their loved ones or the worn leather seats that belonged to the back of a yellow taxi cab. For Alexander, there was no one waiting for him when he got outside with only his laptop bag and a deep blue suitcase adorned with stickers covering the hard-shell-like plastic that protected his few belongings he decided to bring with him. The rest would arrive at the dorm tomorrow morning and he was sure to be waiting for it but now he had to get to a hotel for the night and get to the college by the time the sun rose, his adoptive mother was nice. Martha Washington was her name and her husband had a prestigious position in the Army, General of the army is what they told him. They didn't expect a huge reaction from him as he was nearly eighteen when they fully adopted him and from a small Caribbean island but much to their surprise he seemed to know much more about America than most others who lived their whole lives here. Alexander managed to fly above everyone else and with many tests he managed to score scholarships to many colleges, everyone wanted to bring in a smart non-American kid. Trying to prove to people that they were doing everything they could to not take in white privileged kids, but Alexander doubted that, in his experience people over here were extremely bigoted but it wasn't as bad as he heard. People accepted him and his sexuality just not the fact he was some Caribbean kid suddenly stealing their spot for full paid scholarships to the best colleges. It was nearly one A.M when he arrived at the hotel, it was nicer than he was used to. Martha and George wanted him to rest somewhere that wouldn't have the chance for hookers to be in the room next to him but Alexander read enough that even hookers slept around in the fanciest hotels if the price was right. Now came the impossible task of falling asleep while his mind was racing a million miles per minute, getting up multiple times and typing a bit on his computer before hitting writers block and trudging back to the edge of the bed before jumping onto it. Fed up with his inability to sleep he slipped on some socks and shoes before heading out to walk around outside, he earned himself a lot of weird and suspicious looks as he walked around the lobby and out the front door of the hotel in only a thin shirt and house pants. Only minutes into his walk he already regret his decision, new York was nothing llike Nevis nor atlanta. It was freezing at night, his hair out of his usual pony tail and falling in front of his face and he allowed it to. Anything that could possibly prevent the cold nipping at his cheeks, with his head down he didn't realize that he was headed right towards someone until he was suddenly starting to fall after hitting what felt like a wall until some arms quickly pulled him up. When he finally looked up he saw a light skinned boy with freckles covering his face and cheeks, much taller than he was and much stronger. His curly messy and frizzy hair pulled up into a messy bun, Alexander felt his face growing hotter and he felt frozen in his spot as the other held him. Then two others popped up and that when he was focusing on what the other was saying "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he spoke and his voice was deep and smooth. Then another spoke up and he was even larger than the one holding him, standing a few inches taller and his shoulders broad. Then he spoke and it was a thick French accent, he couldn't help but smile. "Mon ami, vous effrayez le pauvre garçon." and the freckled one looked at him in a confused way. "Laf I don't speak French and then he finally spoke, but not to the original one. To the one he referred to as 'Laf' "I'm not scared! I am simply what the kids call sleep deprived." He laughed softly. He tore himself out of his grip hesitantly and looked at Laf more in depth, his hair was poofy and curly and black unlike the others dark brown. "My name is Alexander Hamilton," He looked at the two and the next to speak was someone behind them who was also quite big and tall yet his hair was short. Quickly putting on a dark blue beanie to keep himself warm. "I'm John Laurens, the French one is…" he motioned for the other to speak. "Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Call me Lafayette please." He smiled at him, reaching out a hand for Alexander to shake which he gladly accepted. Then the other looked up from his phone only after John nudged him with his elbow a few times, causing Alexander to let out a slight giggle to which he flushed in embarrassment. John looked over at him for a few moments, simply staring before shrugging off his heavy army green jacket and without another word dropped it across Alexanders shoulders. "You really shouldn't be walking outside alone much less in such thin clothes." Lafayette seemed to look at him with a confused expression, but Alexander was too tired to process it. "I really should start heading back to my hotel, I'm starting to get tired." He said softly, slipping off the jacket to hand back to john. John shook his head and gave it back to him, speaking a soft "I'll be back" to the other two before speaking to Alexander. "I'll walk you back." Alexander didn't get a chance to protest before John was suddenly walking next to him, Alexander had to bite back his tongue to keep from rambling. By the time they arrived at the hotel Alexander was already trying to hand the jacket back to John to which he refused. "No, I have plenty of them. You keep it." He smiled and disappeared back into the New York crowds. Alexander licked his lips and debated if he should run after him but he instead turned around and headed back up to his hotel room quietly. Alexander felt like a teenage girl as he went to bed with the cloth jacket on, it smelled nice. He let out a soft laugh at how he was acting before letting sleep capture him.

x

x

French Translations:

"Mon ami, vous effrayez le pauvre garçon." - "My friend, you scare the poor boy. "


End file.
